Without A View
by simplynotmyselff
Summary: By an accident, Jeff loosses his glasses on the beach. He has a hard time finding them until he meets someone who will help him out.


Jeff stood staring at the waves crashing against the shore. Lost in thoughts, he pushed up his glasses as the slipped down his nose, when he suddenly was shoved towards the ground. His body fell down onto the warm sand, he could feel it scratch the sensitive skin on his burned back. Jeff let out a cry at the feeling. His sight was blurry when he looked up to see what had happened. He wasn't able to take in the figure of which voice he heard as it spoke "Watch where you're going nerd."

Jeff went to ignore the boy –as he realized it was because of the low voice- and leaned to the side to grab his glasses. But shock washed over the boy as his glasses were nowhere to be found. Frantically, the boy began to feel around with his hands. They had to be somewhere right?

Jeff's panic-set mind was already playing out worst-case-scenarios. What if he couldn't find them anymore? What if someone stepped on them? What if the boy stole his glasses? What was he supposed to do?

Jeff had attended the beach alone. And he knew out of experience that there was no one who would help him.

Sure, Jeff wasn't close to being blind. He could see colour differences and make out different shapes if he looked long enough, but the brightness of this perfect summer day wasn't in Jeff's favor right now.

Neither were all the children that run around the beach - the moving figures made it hard for Jeff to focus.

After two minutes of hopeless feeling around Jeff gave up and pushed himself up on hands and knees, deciding it was better if he was low to the ground. This way he would not bump into other people and he could use his hands to feel for his glasses.

And so Jeff went, crawling his way around the beach searching for his glasses.

It was half an hour later until Jeff gave up. He sat down with his head in his hands. The tears started to well up in his eyes. Jeff had no idea where he was or how long he had been searching. The fact that he couldn't see a thing wasn't making this situation any better.

The only thing Jeff had discovered, was that he was close to the shore. This because he could make out the colour blue. But being near the sea wasn't the only thing his bad eyesight told him.

When Jeff looked up he saw something approaching him. Force of an old habit, Jeff immediately flinched and stumbled backwards until the figure was close enough for Jeff to realize it was a human being.

"Hey, hey. Are you alright?" a surfboard was pushed into the sand next to Jeff who felt the sand flying around. Jeff, who was still in position to make a dangerous run for it -dangerous because he could either run into the water, run into people or run into anything a person should not run in to- looked up at the figure.

Although the voice told Jeff it was a boy, or a man -Jeff had a hard time figuring that out-, the colour differences told him that he was pretty short and had dark hair. Jeff also noticed that the boy had green trunks on, but that was all Jeff could decode from the blur.

"I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. I promise." Jeff noticed the boy throwing his hands up -colour difference in the sky- in what Jeff assumed was a defensive way. "Are you lost or something?" the boy asked.

Jeff shook his head furiously. _It's not me who is lost!_ Jeff thought. He'd gone to this beach a million times before, how could he be lost? "No!" he let out a deep breath, composing himself, but before he could continue Jeff noticed the boy move and sit down next to him.

"Well, there is something wrong with you. I can see it." that specific use of words made Jeff laugh, humorless of course.

"Yeah, well it would be nice if I could see something too."

Jeff couldn't bring himself to be nice to the boy next to him. Why was he even sitting next to Jeff. Didn't he have better things to do?

A long silent pause followed. Because Jeff hadn't checked, he wasn't sure if the boy was still there but he heard no movement. "Oh... I get it." as if Jeff could hear the coin dropping in the other boy's head. "You lost your contacts?"

"More like glasses." Jeff agreed. And there was the movement Jeff was waiting for. The boy, who now stood in front of Jeff again, had gotten up on his feet again.

"Well, let's go find them then."

Jeff hadn't noticed the boy holding out his hand for Jeff to take it until he was hoisted up onto his bare feet. "Look, sitting here, moping about the glasses ain't gonna bring them back. Now, where did you loose them? Do you remember that?" the boy asked.

Jeff thought back to where he had placed his belongings and then pointed into the complete opposite direction. "By the ice cream van, next to the lifeguards post."

Jeff felt the boy grabbing his stretched arm, turning him around and pulling him along. It was then that Jeff realized the boy, was surely not a boy. Well at least not a little boy. By the strength it was obvious that he was well trained, but he didn't sound any older than twenty. He just wasn't really tall.

Jeff felt the tugging on his arm slow down, probably because Jeff wasn't struggling to get along anymore, but the other boy still held onto him.

After a few minutes they came to a stop and the hand on Jeff's arm disappeared. He immediately felt alone and unsafe again. Jeff thought it was nice to have someone to care about him, even if it was just for a short period of time.

_Oh well._ Jeff thought. _It isn't the first time something seems to be too good to be true._

Jeff was snapped out of his thoughts by the yelling of the other boy "Found them!". Before Jeff could react, the reversed binoculars were shoved up his nose again. Jeff's eyes quickly adjusted to the glasses and the blur cleared up.

He could see again.

Jeff couldn't be more grateful for the boy who he could finally see clear now. And he was right, his dark brown-haired knight in shining armor had to be just around Jeff's age.

_And beautiful_. Jeff thought as he felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips.

"Well?" the boy's anticipation was obvious. He was almost bouncing up and down.

"Thank you." Jeff said. The smile now grown to full proportion. "Thank you so, so much. I don't even know how to thank you. You-You... You helped me!" Jeff stuttered, still amazed by the helpfulness of the boy.

He instead, just grinned and shoved it off like it was nothing. "It's no big deal. You needed help, and so I helped."

But Jeff couldn't help himself and threw himself towards the boy to hug him. "There has to be something I can do to return the favor." Jeff could feel the boy nod his head and pulled away, slightly embarrassed by his actions.

"There is something." the boy said. "How about you buy me a drink at The Beach House?"

Jeff couldn't process what the boy had just said and so his response was a stare. Mouth dropped wide open and eyes filled with shock.

Did he just suggested a date? Jeff questioned himself.

As an answer to the unspoken question, the boy extended his hand towards Jeff. "I'm Nick by the way." Nick grabbed the silent boy by the arm and started dragging him towards the cafe, just like he did before.

"And I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
